


Never Not ( Didn't we have fun? )

by frecklendimples (real_phy)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arcades, Best Friends, Chanlix is Superior, Cute, Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses lots of Them, Light Angst, Listen to Lauv's Never Not, M/M, Red String of Fate, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ah shit here we go again, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/frecklendimples
Summary: When Felix turned 18 and got his soulmate, it was a lovely night to his bestfriend’s date. He couldn’t believe his eyes when the red string he had always hoped for would be tied to the pinky of the person he spent his whole life with.





	Never Not ( Didn't we have fun? )

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back again with another Aussie line because I've been itching way too much to write. This was a lot lot longer than I intended it to be. I hope you guys like this more though. Let's get with it? Listen to Lauv's Never Not for the full ASMR Experience.
> 
> Ah shit here we go again.

It was about a week until Felix would get his soulmate, and he knows he should be worrying over _himself_ but he can’t help but look at the elder who was so focused on his laptop, typing almost aggressively because “This fucking thesis will be the death of me!” that Felix had to roll his eyes, and halt the elder’s aggressive typing with a hand on his wrist.

“Chan, is it still not showing up?”

They were in the library, well, they were a few people in there as well but it was _safe_ to talk normally than whisper because literally it was almost zero population in this place, Felix couldn’t quite get why this place is so _lost-_ literally the falling trees of cherry blossoms outside was enough of a sign to _chill._

Chris looks up at him with a sigh, shaking his head. “I finally gave up on it. T’supposed to show up 3 years ago.”

 

_Flashback to Chan’s 18 th Birthday _

15 year old Felix was being dragged by the much taller boy as they climbed to Chris’ house rooftop, and as they sat, with Felix whining about _‘Please I need sleep.’_ And Chris doesn’t buy any of it, they settled on the warm roof, Chris holding onto the younger’s hand tightly as his other hand rubbed sleepily on his eyes.

“What’s the occasion?” Felix mumbled, staring at Chan with his hair disheveled and all, his drool still on his chin which earned him a scowl from Chris.

“I’m waiting for it.” The other gave him his signature grin, wiggling his brows and momentarily _the much younger one was confused,_ but when Chris held his pinky up high into the starry night, Felix’s orbs glowed.

_Oh._

IT WAS HIS 18TH BIRTHDAY SOONER. Felix’s gaze flickered to the elder’s phone, 2 minutes left and that’s it. “Are you excited?” Felix grins, staring up at the elder as he sees him still holding his pinky up into the starry night. This earned him a slight bump on the shoulder from the elder. “Yeah mate. Now shut up, I want to wish something to the stars before I get it.” Chris places his finger on the younger’s lips, smiling as the younger pouted at him.

_A minute left._

Felix stares back to the elder’s pinky, noticing how it was lightly shaking.

“ _Please.”_ Chris whispered, and Felix wondered what could have the elder’s wish had been? As the clock struck 12, Felix closed his eyes, opening them to look at Chan.

_“I don’t understand.”_ Chris whispers, twisting his wrist as he stares at his pinky in sorrow.

“Huh?” Felix retorts, scooting closer as he looks at Chris with concern.

“Lix. It’s.. It’s not there.” Chris’ voice lowers in volume, a hint of sorrow evident in his tone, his shaking pinky lowering to the ground.

_Heartbreak._ It is what he sees on Chris’ face and Felix wanted to cup his cheeks, hug him tight and tell him wait more patiently.

“Maybe it’s just delayed..?” Felix tries, gnawing on his lower lip as he sees Chris eyes starting to water.

“This is stupid. Of course no one is made for me.” Chan whispers, before standing up, walking out with Felix left on the roof.

 

 

 

_End of Flashback_

It was a rather sensitive topic to be talked about, honestly. Up to this day, Chris would still be obviously staring at his pinky in sorrow and sometimes Felix wants to ask if it’s there, yet Chris still shake his head and change the topic as quickly as possible.

_That’s what scares Felix the most._ What if he’s also not destined to anyone?

Out of living his almost 18 years in life, Felix _never_ had a lover. He just didn’t thought much about it and he wanted to really save the thing for his soulmate _or if he ever had one._ He wanted his soulmate to be his first and last.

_Felix. You dumb fuck of course you have a soulmate, just be patient._

_Felix._

_Felix. Hey?_

“Oi, Lee Yongbok.” Chris held his wrist, shooting Felix a concerned look.

“Huh, w-what?” Felix’s eyes widen, flustered as he stared up at Chan.

“I called your name for about five times now.” Chris clicks his tongue, before reaching out to pat Felix’s tuft of hair softly. Felix, still flustered, tried to dust off his uniform as he stood up.

“I was just… thinking.” Felix mumbled, gathering his stuff.

“Yeah, save that for later. Think about what you want to get for dinner first.” Chris offers, grinning mischievously as he tugs Felix to him.

“You? Treating?” Felix scoffs, rolling his eyes.

And just like that, their dinner was settled- _with Chris paying again ofcourse._

 

It was 4 days until Felix’s 18th birthday. Instead of feeling excitement, Felix just feels _more nervous_ than anything. The thought of knowing that he would be seeing a red string for meters or for worse- a whole continent of red string all over his pinky, is _devastating._ He was really _getting it_ and it was mortifying. Even at this such day, Felix was still so occupied he had been failing his Chemistry lessons lately and _Felix was good at Chemistry._

“You need to loosen up a bit.” Chris pouted at him, reaching out to hold Felix’s hand worriedly.

“I try my best.” Felix whines, letting his head fall on the back of the elder’s palm, letting out even more whines.

“I know what to do. Skip your last class.” Chris suggested and Felix never had shot his head back up that fast he _swore_ he heard some of his jaw crack.

“What the fuck- Chris, I can’t do that. Mom would kill me.” Felix looks up at him in disbelief.

“No. And don’t worry I’ll be the one explaining to your mom. Now get your ass up and follow me.” Chris stated with finality, turning around which left Felix no choice as he watches the platinum blonde’s bouncing happily.

“I swear to god.” Felix huffs, grabbing his backpack, and the coffee on their table as he follows Chan.

_Who would have thought?_ Felix was being taken to the arcade by his very own bestfriend at 2 in the afternoon which he was skipping his final class with and he thinks _he will surely regret this later, but when_ Christopher that dumb rich ass almost bought the arcade exclusively for themselves- who was Felix to refuse?

“I’m beating you on the race car.” Chris yells before running to the driving seat like a kid.

_He never changed._ Felix sighed, running after the elder as they got their seats up, seatbelts on and the ride was _fun._ Felix won without a sweat but he thinks Chris was taking easy on him even though the elder was literally pushing him and doing his _dirty_ handicaps to win the fucking game- “ _Felix, look!”_

It was endearing, almost. Felix already felt the tension in his shoulder loosening and when Chan drags him to the basketball shoot game, Felix was _competitive_ with this and so both boys almost threw the basketballs to their own faces when Chris was still pulling his annoying antics. Felix still won again, and Felix knows Chan is definitely taking it easy on him, he doesn’t mind though. His mind was now completely loose, just giggles and their fun on the arcade occupying it.

The last game they had to go to was the dart game. Felix _loves_ darts and he never loses at this game. He was on his last dart when suddenly _the fear_ and the insecurities of his upcoming 18th birthday distracted him, the dart shooting an inch away from the balloon he aimed for.

“Fuck.” He mumbles under his breath, ready to get the kangaroo plushie but failed at the final hit, and when Chris noticed this, he moved Felix to the side.

“Give me another round.” Chris tells the attendant of the booth, before calmly hitting not just one, nor two but all the darts successfully, each pop making Felix mouth gape in amazement. He _never_ thought Chris was this good at darts because Felix always won, but _again_ he’s wrong.

As Chris gave Felix the kangaroo plushie, Felix blankly hugged it close to him which made Chris frown.

“Don’t.. you like it?” Chan asked, hesitant as he approaches Felix.

“Hey Christopher. Tell your half owner not to be too good at games.” He whispers to the plushie, gaze never leaving it.

“Christopher, really?” Chris laughs, reaching out to pinch Felix’s cheek which made the younger swat the elder’s hand away. “Ugh, stop being too good.” Felix whines, before launching himself to the elder’s arms.

It was 7 in the evening now and he was so _fucked_ for skipping his final class but he never regretted everything that happened to day. In fact, he enjoyed it way too much.

As both boys were walking towards their shared dorm, their uniform coats hanging on their arms, backpacks on their back, smiles on their faces, ice cream on their hands. Felix never thought a _hangout_ could be more perfect than this.

Chris turns to him, elbowing him slightly. “Feeling better, bro?” Chris smiles, his eyes crinkling and Felix stops momentarily. Because _what is happening._ Why is Chan’s eyes suddenly completing to the stars as the way they twinkles seemingly- breathlessly.

He noticed there was a slight _slight_ cream on Chan’s upper lip and he was _flustered,_ Felix felt his chest tighten and he quickly dusted off the cream, off of the elder’s lips, absentmindedly popping the same finger on his lips and _freezes_ again because of what he had done and he sighed momentarily-

“Woah, okay you’re tense again, calm down Felix, Christ.” Chris giggles, stopping the younger from walking.

“I- never been better!” Felix exclaims, wanting Chan to distance himself which earned him a squint from the elder.

“Okay, if you say so.” Chris shrugs, stepping back and Felix could finally _breathe_ again. “Finish off you ice cream, Lix. It’s starting to melt.” Chris states, his finger dipping on Felix’s lower lip and doing the same exact thing Felix just did except Felix is turning into a tomato shade of red and he doesn’t know why.

Once they reach their shared dorm, finally settling into their pajamas and bed routine, Felix was left staring at his homework on his desk. It was nearly 9 in the evening and suddenly Felix wishes soulmates don’t exist anymore because he realized he probably was liking- wanting someone who wasn’t destined to him, _Christopher._ And he wishes that the red string was fake and wasn’t real because he would never want to lose Chan, anything _in this world just not Christopher._

 

It was 2 days until Felix’s 18th birthday and Felix could wish to turn back time only because he’s now certain that every single thing Chris does makes his heart do somersaults and it’s sappy _and disgusting_ and he couldn’t handle it. He had to go further than not talking to Chan for a day to calm himself down, the elder didn’t question him though, and he was _gone tonight._

Felix was starting to get worried because it was nearly 12 AM and Chris was still not coming home, opting to call him- that’s when he heard inaudible murmurs outside their dorm and _ah finally Chris._ As Felix opened the door to their dorm, he was met with _well, quite a sight._

Right when he had to open the door was a face of a rather- _familiar_ face, their faces just an inch closer and a tiny _peck_ was heard and Felix blinked before suddenly shutting the door.

“Sorry!” Felix yelled, panicking at what he had just seen.

Giggles were heard outside until Felix had to sigh playfully, shooting his arms up in surrender at both boys. “I’m so sorry, I just got worried over Chris coming back late. Hi Hyunjin!” Felix greets, waving his hand. The other waving his hand back with his cute grin.

“Hey Lix! I’m dropping off my boyfriend for the night. Take care of him, yeah?” Hyunjin giggles, patting Felix’s hair and the word _boyfriend_ rang into his head again and again.

“Sure!” Felix nods, the task of smiling suddenly too heavy for his muscles to do.

“Aight. Night babe, night Bok!” Hyunjin shoots them his blinding smile before leaning in to peck Chan’s cheek again and finally walking off.

Felix never knew he was holding his breath the entire time even- that was _a handful._

“Hey Felix. You’re still awake? Sorry I forgot to tell you I was on a date with Hyunjin.” Chan pursed his lips, palms pressed together in apology.

Felix felt so underdressed compared to Chris looking like a whole boyfriend material human from Instagram. Felix whined at him, tugging him inside their dorm.

“How long were you two together?” Felix hissed, _suddenly_ not aware of the tone in his voice.  
“Huh?” Christopher tilts his head at him, sat on the couch like a kid being scolded by his mother.

_Oh. Felix calm down._

“I meant- how long are you two together? Had been?” Felix tried explaining slowly, crossing his arms to his chest, almost interrogating.

“Oh. It’s been pretty much two weeks, yeah.” Chris mumbles, his cheeks tinting red and Felix.. felt _heavy._

“That’s.. adorable. But hey!? You didn’t tell me?” Felix groaned, his fingers running through his own hair.

“I’m sorry, I was too shy to.” Chris started playing with his fingers and Felix realized how nosy he was being now.

“Sorry..” Felix mumbles, realizing his actions before pointing to the bedroom. “Go get changed, and sleep. It’s late.” Felix’s voice softens, pursing his lips into a small smile.

_Maybe that’s why Chris had been not anticipating his own red string._ Felix thinks, and suddenly the whole soulmate idea seemed even dumber now. Chan was not buying his soulmate at all and Felix was in love with his bestfriend who actually has a boyfriend when he’s about to have his soulmate in two days. _So messed up._

Felix groans, pulling the covers up to himself.

 

 

Finally one day before his 18th birthday, Felix was _panicking_ and is about to go on a mental breakdown. So Felix finally embraced his feelings for Chan and it was no big deal at all because in the end they were bros, so here he was wearing layers and layers of clothes under the heavy cold night of Seoul as han set up an even more romantic date night for Hyunjin because it was _a special day_ as what Chan said. So here sat Felix, with a bouquet in his lap and a red glossy string and he was so excited for the two, the moment a blindfolded Hyunjin came into view- it felt _magical._

There were in a gazebo, with lights, hundreds of twinkling fairy lights littered all over, the place almost looking like a flowershop with the amount of petals scattered all over- courtesy of Jisung and Jeongin and Felix littering them this morning- and Hyunjin coming into view looking like a god himself- it was undoubtedly a fairytale.

Felix giddily stood up, shaking his fists in excitement as he grabs the string he has, and as Hyunjin neared Chan on the gazebo, Felix was grinning, winking at Chris as the elder held his pinky out, Felix gently tied the end of the red string to Chris, with Chris mouthing a small _thanks_ and when Hyunjin took his blindfold off, his mouth dropping as he sees Felix and Chris. Felix shoots him a soft smile, taking his pinky as he tied the other end to Hyunjin’s pinky. It’s a _bond, even though not made by fate, it was their fate._ Felix stood there, mumbling stupid nonsense about love like a priest officiating the two, but he felt _heavy and he felt a little sudden pang of hurt_ that he had to step back.

“Thank you Felix.” Hyunjin softly whispered when Chris and Hyunjin were hugging, Felix nodded, adjusting the sleeves of his flannel before turning around, _anything_ to distract the ugly feeling crawling up his chest.

Felix stared at the bouquet left on the bench, until he stopped on his tracks, seemingly feeling his pinky being entangled to something- wait _what?_

Felix stares at his wristwatch to see the time, it was 12 am of September 15th. Felix slowly lifts his head up, and the _realization dawning on him._

His face morphs into fear and devastation as his gaze follows the red string tied to his pinky, the bouquet forgotten in his hold as he turns around, seeing the end of the pinky connected to.. Chris’ pinky.

_No fucking way._

Felix suddenly hated the passionate bold color of the string, and the image dawning in front of him, Chris still holding on to Hyunjin tightly when his.. their string was connected.

Felix felt tears brimming into his eyes, quickly rushing to the couple as he shoves the bouquet to Hyunjin’s arms.

“Hey Chris? I got to go.” Felix says, voice shaky which made the couple broke off in each other’s embrace.

Chris was momentarily confused before he himself, _was shunned_ when his other hand was glistening with the shiny _red_ string he always waited for 3 damn years in his life, confusion written on his face when he saw it was trailing to Felix’s tracks.

_Fuck._

“Wait for me love?” Chris purses his lips, smiling at Hyunjin and Hyunjin looked at the two, _seemingly knowing what’s happening._ “Go Chris.” Hyunjin smiles at him reassuringly, pity on his face.

Felix couldn’t stop the tears from falling, _too fucking weak._ He kept mumbling profanities under his breath, disbelief and grief on his chest as he marches off to god knows where, letting his feet lead him to anywhere, he needed to breathe, a distraction, anything _from the pain._ His pinky hurting at every stretch the string had given him.

“Lix!” He hears a faint voice and he knows he’s so fucked, now he’s _hallucinating over Chan?_

Felix stops, kneeling on the floor as he continues to sob, covering his face as he repeatedly cries “Stop, please stop.”

Chris sees him, sees how his very own bestfriend- turned.. soulmate, seemingly small on the road, kneeling as if the world’s heaviest burden was dawn to him. It hurted to see the other like this, and he felt a little too sad seeing the string connected to the man he basically lived with his whole entire life.

“Felix.. Hey.” Chris coaxed the crying ball, Felix only shook his head, flicking him away.

“Please go.” Felix repeats, voice broken into a sob.

“Not until you’re gonna look at me.” Chris whispers softly, prying the younger’s hands away from his face, and it break his heart to see the trail of tears on his freckled cheeks.

“It hurts, Chris. I don’t- I never wanted this.” Felix whispers, pausing to sobs as he ducks his head down, unable to stare at their string.

“I’m sorry.” Is all Chris could say, his own eyes brimming with tears. _He wished to know this sooner._ Chris held onto the much smaller hand of the younger, bringing it up close to his lips, whispering against it. “I’m so _so sorry.”_

Felix looks up, seeing the elder’s tears trailing down his pale cheeks and Felix- Felix could only do much as a human as he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing the tears away with his thumb, launching himself into the elder’s arms.

“I love you so much, Chris. I don’t know what to do.” Felix whispers, burying his face on the elder’s shoulder.

Chris presses his lips against the younger’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry, Felix.”

They wished the next lifetime would be much kinder to them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO FOOLS. I'm sorry, did that hurt? When will I ever write happy Chanlix contents. Maybe when I'm happy and in love. But hey? this whole soulmate thing was established when I was sitting and drinking my cereal milk and staring at Chanlix and was like- fuck, a red string au. Also the one who totes said Chanlix is that one ship about unrequited love and 'felix pining for big brother chan but chan only sees him as a brother' is a mood. 
> 
> Anyways give me feedbacks damn it I want to write fluff.


End file.
